


Alternate Ending

by BDP81



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDP81/pseuds/BDP81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is alive and they really did kill it. No need to flee and not talk about the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything.  
> After the kiss Laura and Carmilla have a lot to learn about one another.

An alternate ending.

“So you’re a giant black cat, huh?” it fell from Laura's lips like most ridiculous thoughts and ideas do. As soon as she said it she regretted it. Not the time, she told herself. She’s alive and she is here, and she kissed me. But, without missing a beat Carmilla smirked, let out a small laugh and shrugged back at her. 

Laura stared at Carmilla for what felt like an eternity, silent for once. She gazed her over from top to bottom. She was whole, nothing was missing, she wasn't horribly mangled and she was alive. When Laura's eyes met with Carmilla's face once again she was greeted with a small smirk. She looked so amazing when her lips were smiling rather than frowning but her eyes looked tired and somber. 

It occurred then to Laura, that Carmilla had to be exhausted and hungry and just need to shower, eat and rest. She took a step back and the smirk on Carmilla’s face slowly dissolved. She had a look of concern growing fast and her mouth opened to speak. Before she could say a word Laura responded to her unspoken questions. 

“No,” Laura moved forward wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s middle, lacing her fingers behind her “I’m OK. I am just thinking about how tired and hungry and sore…” She paused “And you probably want a shower, and fresh clothes…” She trailed off again. While Laura was speaking Carmilla had slowly brought her arms up wrapping them around Laura's shoulders. They laced together and she leaned gently on her now. “I am so happy right now and I never want to let go of you, but I know this isn't about me, you have to eat, you have to rest, you need to…” 

Carmilla took her arms from Laura's shoulders and cupped the girls face in her hands, she cut her sentence off by covering Laura’s lips with her own. This time - knowing the kiss was welcomed and wanted - she kissed her with all the energy she had left in her useless vampire body. 

Carmilla noted the soft texture of Laura’s full lips as her own rested firmly on them. Her tongue slipped between her own lips slowly meeting with Laura’s closed lips. Laura gasped quietly and opened her mouth. Carmilla took the opportunity to curiously explore the inside of the girls mouth. Her left hand moved from the side of Laura’s face and ran down her shoulder and arm slowly. Her right hand moved from the side of her face back behind her head and held her close against her body. Her tongue moved over Laura’s lips colliding with Laura's. Another gasp escaped Laura’s mouth. She felt the girls fingers tighten behind her. Carmilla held back the laugh she felt growing in the back of her throat. In a moment Laura’s tongue leapt forward dancing with Carmilla's.

Carmilla imagined she would taste sweet but never imagined she would taste like the sweetest sin she’d ever known. She moved her tongue back out of Laura’s mouth, Laura whimpered as her tongue pushed forward to try and meet with Carmilla's once again. Before Laura’s tongue could move past her own lips Carmilla took the girls bottom lip firmly between her teeth and clamped down gently. Laura’s fingers unlaced quickly behind her. She grabbed fistfuls of Carmilla’s shirt and held tight. Carmilla’s teeth opened and her lips closed back down where she had a moment ago bit her. She sucked back gently, her tongue gliding over the soft lip and then released. 

Carmilla pulled her head back slowly, opening her eyes to find the girl she now gazed at appear as if in pain. Laura’s eyes were still closed, her face was pink and flushed, she had drawn her bottom lip into her own mouth now and was sucking on it, caressing it with her own tongue. Her eyes flew open. 

“Cupcake?” Carmilla asked

“Ah huh?” Laura mumbled back at her. She suddenly realized she had not released Carmilla's shirt from her fists and did so now. Smoothing out the fabric against Carmilla’s back. 

“I really would love a shower. I feel like death and disease trapped in these tight jeans.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Laura took a step back as if to allow Carmilla room to move. 

“I see from the look of things here that The Roommate has returned?” She asked motioning to the made bed and general sight of tidiness in the room. 

“Oh!” Laura turned around looking at all of Betty’s things “Yes. But she is leaving. And she left now, because she found your Soy Milk container. I, I don’t know when she will come back.”

Laura squat down then and pulled from beneath her bed a large duffle bag. She stood back up handing the strap to Carmilla and shrugged. 

“You kept these?” 

“I...You…” 

“Well, she’s not here now.” Carmilla swung the duffle bag over her shoulder, leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on Laura's lips. “I’ll be right back cupcake, don’t go anywhere.” She turned then and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

Laura heard a thump as the duffle bag dropped on the floor behind the bathroom door, followed quickly by the sound of running water in the shower. Next she heard small items hitting the floor, Laura assumed it was the sound of Carmilla's clothes as she shed them from her body and stepped into the shower.

She was still standing in the space between the two beds. Frozen still with the knowledge that she was alive. Carmilla was back and she was there, just feet away. Her fingers rose to her lips and felt the spot where the girls lips had just been. She felt a tingle in her belly and smiled. She sat for a moment on the edge of her bed and gazed around the room. Leaning back on her pillows she rest her head and drift into sleep the sound of water falling beyond the bathroom door. 

********************************************************************************************************

Standing under the searing hot water she brought her hands up and ran them over her head, being sure to soak each strand of her dark hair. The water fell down her face and she closed eyes to allow it fall down and off her chin. It would take more than a couple showers before she felt clean again, but delighted in the feel of the hot water, soap and bubbles in her hair for as long as she could stand. 

When her eyes were closed she thought of Laura. How long she yearned to hold her, to kiss her lips and inhale her sweet scent. And at last when she felt the girl there in her arms the desire was returned. 

If it wasn't for her Vampiric Constitution, the searing hot water would have burned her skin by now. She turned the water off and stepped from the shower slowly, her body reminding how tired and indeed hungry she was. She dried her body and pulled on the first two things that came from her duffle bag without spending much thought on what they were. She glanced at her reflection and smiled. The warmth of the water had brought color to her skin making her look many levels better than she felt inside. 

Stepping from the bathroom she half expected to see Laura standing where she left her = between the two beds. Instead she was laying on her bed turned to the side and fast asleep. Carmilla’s head fell a moment as a small laugh escaped her lips. She imagined how the girl may have been feeling these last few days, did she sleep well? Was she eating OK? The thoughts came to her now and she realized the girl was likely just as tired and she was. Crawling from the bottom of the bed, up behind her and onto the yellow pillow laying behind Laura, Carmilla got comfortable. She leaned forward, gazing at the girl she smirked again, laid her head upon the yellow pillow, wrapped her left arm around her and pulled her tight. Neither stirred until long after the sun had set.


	2. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty isn't coming back. Carmilla can stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to think that I will update with a new Chapter on Tuesday and Thursday.

CHAPTER 2

A knock on the door awoke Laura with a jolt. She sat up afraid she had been dreaming again and smiled from the weight of an arm draped across her lap. Carmilla lay beside her, arm dangling over her and cuddled in close with her dark hair fanned over the yellow pillow. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as another knock fell on the door. This time Carmilla stirred, she pulled her hand from around Laura and pulled the yellow pillow from beneath her head and firmly pressed it against her face. Soft moans escaped from beneath the pillow.

Laura smirked and moved quickly to the door opening it to find two large men staring back at her intensely.

“Yes?” she asked them.

One man handed her a note card which read:

Laura,

I have sent someone to gather all of my belongings. I won’t be returning myself.

Good luck  
Betty

As Laura read the cold and stark letter the two men entered the room with suitcases. One man asked if he could assume anything on the unclaimed bed and dresser did not belong to her. She nodded confused and moved to sit on the edge of her own bed. The men moved quickly, packing all of the things from Betty's bed and dresser, Laura then moved to the wardrobe and removed the things that did not belong to her, placing them gingerly on the bed. She glanced around the room, looking for anything else that belonged to the girl and walked into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later arms filled with Bettys things. She placed these on the bed and assumed her spot back on the edge of her bed. 

Carmilla stirred again. Laura felt the Vampires arm reach out and touch her back. She turned, looking over her shoulder in time to see Carmilla stretching, fighting to open her eyes. 

“Who are the goons?” she asked in a muffled sleepy voice from beneath the yellow pillow. 

“Betty sent for her things. I guess she isn’t coming back.” 

It seemed haste and cold, Laura would have liked to say goodbye to Betty. It was hard for her to remember that the person she befriended and cared so much about didn’t even know who she was. The friend Laura made in Betty was never Betty. Almost simultaneously Laura realized that Bettys departure would mean that Carmilla had somewhere to live and stay again. Interesting how one event can cause such different feelings and reactions all at once. 

It seemed Carmilla was thinking the same thing now as she reacted to the news of Betty not returning. She peeked from under the yellow pillow with a glow in her eyes. 

“Oh really?”

“I would have liked to say goodbye..”

Carmilla sat up now and scootched to the edge of the bed, she came up behind the smaller girl, dangling her legs off the bed on either side of Lauras. She wrapped her arms around Lauras middle and rested her cheek on the back of her left shoulder. 

“I know cupcake,” she sighed “I’m sorry”

The men were done with the packing in no time, they moved the boxes and suitcases to the hallway as they were full. The two men looked around the room and then to Laura and asked if there was anything they had left behind. She shook her head no and they were gone. Laura stared for a moment at the other side of the room, it was stark and naked and dirty. 

“I guess I am cleaning up that mess!” she moaned glancing at dust bunnies and dust circles where once sat things and now nothing. 

“I am sure your floor don will be just aching to help you with that.” Carmilla had not moved from her position and instead squeezed Laura gently around the middle. “Cupcake? I hate to ask, but was there much ‘Soy milk’ left?”

Laura, realizing that Carmilla must have fallen asleep next to her last night without more blood, sprang from the bed and ran to the kitchenette to grab the container. She shoved it at Carmilla quickly who took it and placed it at her lips. 

“That is all there is.” The container was nearly empty when she handed it to the Vampire and was empty now as Carmilla pulled it from her lips. 

“I need to run a few errands.” Carmilla stood with the container in her hands. She dropped it into the wastebasket and turned to Laura. Laura stood leaning against the dresser behind the vacant bed. She smiled at Carmilla as she moved forward reaching for the Vampires hands. They felt cold, and she held them firm as if trying desperately to warm them and pulled her closer.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“It’s real.”  
“I like to make sure.” Laura gazed at Carmilla and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Buttercup, you won’t want to.” Carmilla motioned to the container, “Give me a few minutes.” She squeezed the one hand still held by Laura and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

A small frown crossed Laura's lips. Denied. She knew the girl stopped her because she had just drank the blood from the container. She was clearly thinking about her when she said that it wasn’t a good idea. But, maybe she didn’t care. Maybe she did, she didn’t know. This is the first time she would have to think about something like that, but not the last. 

Laura scribbled a note on a piece of paper telling Carmilla she was going to recruit Perry for the cleaning of the room and would be back in a few minutes. When Carmilla emerged from the bathroom she was changed, glancing the note up and down she scrawled next to Laura's “XOXO” that she was running that errand and would be back soon. 

********************************************************************************************************

Perry eagerly accompanied Laura back to her room. Adorned in a yellow apron and matching rubber gloves she set her pail of cleaning supplies on Betty’s vacant bed and exhaled as she glanced around the room deciding where she would start. Laura was admittedly disappointed to return and find that Carmilla was gone, but was glad for the time to clean the room, shower and change.

“Carmilla is?” Perry asked scrubbing dust off the empty dresser.

“Amazing!” Laura exhaled as she bent to empty the trash can. 

“No Laura,” Perry laughed, “Where is she?”

“Oh! Right! She had to run some errands, I assume that includes a stop at the local blood bank for groceries.” It seemed so casual to say she shook her head at herself and continued. 

“Right! That makes sense. And she’s OK?”

“I asked that myself Per. It seems, and it makes complete sense, but there are many ways to answer that question. Many levels of OK, or not OK.” 

“Understandable.” she paused and then continued. “Have you seen Danny?”

Laura sat on the computer chair and turned to Perry now. 

“No, I guess I forgot she was here. I mean there. I mean, she knows Carmilla is back.” 

“I think she knows more than that hunny. I think shes OK though. I think, the battle made things more clear for all of us. When we left here yesterday she told me to let her know if we needed anything and left. But, I think she is OK. Time right?”

Laura nodded and picked up the broom. What is another complication and conversation to add to the ones piling up around the room. 

Perry was pleased with herself, the room was shining and smelled of lemon and fresh linens. She gathered her things and left Laura to herself again. When Perry left the room Laura took the duffle bag from the bathroom floor and placed it on Carmilla's bed. Smiling at herself she moved back to the bathroom for a well deserved shower. Laura brushed her teeth and stepped into the shower, water pooled around her feet and she let her eyes fall to the drain where she noticed dark hair swirling around. Carmilla’s hair was clogging the drain, water filled up around her toes. Yeah, she’s back. Laura grumbled to herself. 

********************************************************************************************************

Stepping from the bathroom Laura found Carmilla sitting on the edge of her own bed, one hand sitting on her bag. She appeared to be staring into space, Laura noted that she had not unpacked any of her things. When she entered the room Carmilla looked up at her and smiled. She took both of her hands and slid them between her legs and leaned forward. 

“I see you haven’t learned how to take your hair out of the bathroom drain.” Laura mocked 

“I’m back from the pits of who knows where, but it wasn’t plumbing school.” Carmilla laughed at herself and hung her head slightly. 

“Are you planning on sticking around for awhile?” Laura asked motioning to the bag. 

“I don’t know if it’s that simple.” she took a breath and continued, “I come here and go to school at the my mothers request. She paid for the tuition and fees, she paid for my room. I don’t really know how I fit in here now.”

This hadn’t occurred to Laura at all. Certainly Carmilla had no reason to continue at the school now. It wasn’t as if she ever actually went to class or was serious about completing anything. Laura wondered how many times Carmilla had done this program, did she have a degree, or degrees? Without a reason to be here, or funds to stay, where would she go?

The look of concern must have been clear on Laura's face because Carmilla stood then and walked over to Laura slowly reaching for her hands. “I don’t want to go.” she stated matter of factly. 

“If the dean had money, maybe we can find it and you will be ok.” the idea came to her quickly. 

“I know that she does, I even know where it is. The question is whether or not I want it.”

“Right. Well do you?”

“I want money cupcake, I don’t want hers.” Carmilla smirked.

“After everything I think you deserve it” Laura shrugged, “Would you stay in school?”

Carmilla scoffed and looked around the room, “I have 5 degrees in sociology and have stayed in this room more times that I can count. But, I don’t want to leave you.” 

School wasn’t really something she was aching to talk to Carmilla about, so long as she wasn’t going anywhere. There were sure to be many logistics to work out, like making sure she wasn’t assigned a new roommate and that Carmilla was able to stay in the room, if there was a new Dean in place and many other things she was sure were escaping her at the moment. She moved closer to Carmilla resting her cheek on the Vampires chest and closing her arms around her waist. Carmilla was notably warmer now and she could feel a thumping in the girls chest. A thumping that she knew wasn’t possible. 

As if reading her mind Carmilla whispers to her, “Pretty much anything written or seen about Vampires is incorrect. My heart still beats, it pumps blood throughout my body. When I am fed I am warm and strong, and when I am hungry I am cold and weak.” she paused a moment and then continued in a raspy mocking voice “And I don’t sparkle in the sunshine, but it doesn’t burn my skin either.”

This made sense in a completely unexpected sort of way. “I guess you will have to fill me in on a lot. Otherwise I will think you can control my mind with your eyes and fly.” 

“Both of those are incorrect, however, you have met The Kitty.” Carmilla smirked thinking about Laura blurting this out the night before. “Besides, who needs to fly when you can smoke in and out or run at the speed of a panther.”

“There is so much I want to say, or ask you. But I feel like I don’t know where to start or what to do.” Laura spoke softly pulling back and looking at Carmilla. “I see that you are ‘OK’, but, are you OK?” As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She stepped back, hands in the air, twirling on her heels she started to ramble. 

“You’re mom is gone. I think. And I think I saw Ell…” She started to pace. “Where were you? Do you know where you were?” And then she turned back to Carmilla. “I’m so sorry. I don’t think I can imagine what you are feeling. I don’t know if I should ask.. I just did… I mean I don’t know if I should have. Maybe you need me to leave you alone.”

Carmilla stood all the while watching Laura twirl, pace and stammer, she smirked at her she hung her head slightly to hide the small laugh that escaped her lips. Inside she was thinking and feeling many different things. She was thinking things and in ways that she had not for a very long time. Ways that she thought she never would again. Leading all of those thoughts and feelings was the absolute happiness that she was back and Laura was here and they seemed to feel the same way about one another. Even yet, she knew she had a lot to think about, and to talk about, maybe she just didn’t want it to be right now. 

“Laura, Laura, stop” she said catching Laura in a quick pace, “We can talk about all of this, but do we have to do it right now? Right now I am enjoying just being here.” Laura sighed in her arms. 

“I really have no idea what to do. Ask you and be supportive, or just jump you…” she was almost whining.. 

Carmilla tried hard to hide this smile, arching her eyebrow at Laura seductively. Laura realized her wording and cringed. “Cupcake, if you want to fool around all you had to do was ask.” 

Laura squirmed in her arms embarrassed, and trying to get away. 

“Oh no, I’m not letting you out of this one. I heard you.” she teased the tiny brunette. 

“I am the biggest dork, I suffer from foot in mouth syndrome constantly. I’m sorry. I just meant…”

“You meant what?” Carmilla asked backing up with Laura in her arms to sit on the bed. She pulls Laura down beside her. 

Laura sat staring at her hands. Carmilla reached for one and brought it up to her lips where she planted a firm affectionate kiss on the back of her soft hand. Laura was still not looking at her. She took the back of her hand and ran it over her cheek closing her eyes. Laura sighed. 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked. 

“No, of course not.” Laura looked at her now, “I’m sorry.” She leaned on Carmillas shoulder now. “If anyone had told me a few months ago that I would feel this way I would have laughed at them. I don’t know how it happened.”

Carmilla is worried now that she was misreading everything. Laura didn’t care for her the way that she did. She had misread everything and now she was making a fool of herself. She placed Laura's hand into the girls lap and sighed. 

“I misunderstood. Sorry.”  
“No, no you didn’t.” She grabbed for Carmilla's hand now, squeezed it tight and cupped it with her other hand on her lap. “It all happened so suddenly. Before I even realized it, and then everything happened so fast that day. And you were gone. And that was when I realized I hadn’t been being very honest with myself.”

The Vampire closed her eyes in relief.

Laura continued, “But, it’s complicated. For, LOTS of reasons. And, I don’t know where to start.”

“Laura, you need to know I am not the best at this stuff.” Carmilla spoke softly “To be honest I have had my emotions closed off for so long I am having a hard time figuring out the right things to do or say myself.”

The room was quiet, Laura held Carmilla's hand tight. Carmilla started to run her thumb across the back of Laura's hand softly. So much to talk about, life before she was a Vampire,her mother, Will, the family, the money, the girls, so much. 

“Can we just stay like this and enjoy now?” Carmilla asked. Laura squeezed her hand and Carmilla took that as a yes. “I will tell you anything you want to know, and even the things you probably don’t want to hear. But, right now I just want to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has one last exam to study for and write.  
> And then it is Christmas Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is updated so late. Had things going on. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Feed back is helpful.
> 
> **Also, Someone commented about looking for smut, as I implied. I have several chapters written. You can not rate based on chapters, so I had to rate based on overall. Trust me, it's coming. There are just some things they all need to work out first.

CHAPTER 3

Laura ran the last few things Carmilla said to her through her mind.

It would appear the Vampire had more secrets to tell. Laura thought that she had shared everything the day she first told her about Ell. It made sense now when she thought about it that there was more to the story. She was 334 years old, there were probably several stories. Laura wondered to herself if they were stories and secrets that would frighten her, or change how she was feeling. She decided that it would have to be rather awful news for her to decide her feelings were different especially after what she already knew. 

She resolved instead to think of more pleasant things since she was now alone in the room. When she fell asleep Carmilla was next to her, holding her tight. When she awoke to use the bathroom shortly after three am the space next to her was empty. Her first instinct was to panic, then she thought of Carmilla walking the woods, perhaps running the woods as a panther. She decided against texting her. Instead she lay back on her bed, turned to the side, looking at Carmilla’s empty bed. 

She had one last final to write before the semester would come to a close. It would be time to go home for the Holidays and a much needed break. She thought of her father and how he would have been left to decorate the house and tree alone. She thought about her fathers cooking and baking, shopping for presents and wrapping them before placing them under the tree. She hadn’t asked yet, but she assumed Carmilla would come with her for the break. Her father would be told that Carmilla didn't have family and he wouldn't be able to resist, in fact he would invite her himself and be proud of himself for coming up with the idea - all she had to do was call him and she was sure it would be settled. 

It was hard to imagine that she would have three weeks without giant mushrooms, harmless but annoying frat boys and especially LaF and Perry. The best part was knowing that if Carmilla would be with her, they would have endless opportunity to talk and get to know each other without the rope, garlic, evil mastermind otherwise known as the Vampires Mother or hungry devouring lights.

These happy thoughts drifted like clouds carrying Laura back to dreamland. She dreamt of what Christmas would have been like for Carmilla, before she had died. The Vampire told her that she was the daughter of a wealthy Count, which must have meant they lived in a grand home. She was attending a ball the night she was killed which must have meant that there were many balls before then. Laura dreamt of a grand home decorated for the holidays, music in a grand ballroom and mysterious guests from distant lands. She thought of Carmilla dressed in a fine dress dancing , and wondered who she’d have had her fingers laced with.

It was then, as Laura thought of Carmillas hand connected with another that she heard Carmilla at her side. 

“Can I come in cupcake?” she asked bent over the bed lifting the duvet.

Laura looked up to find Carmillas face gazing down at her. Grabbing Carmillas hand she pulled her under the covers. 

“You came back,” she closed her eyes again, nuzzling into the girl beside her. 

“I always will.”

********************************************************************************************************

It was the sound of Laura's alarm that woke the Vampire now. Laura is in the bathroom and runs from the sink to the dresser snatching up the phone while it beeps, having forgotten to turn off the snooze button. Carmilla was already awake though giving the girl a thoroughly annoyed look. 

“Didn't I just go to sleep?”

“No, anyway, some of us have things to do.” Laura was returning the annoyed look now. 

“Like what buttercup?” Carmilla is covering her face with the yellow pillow again. 

“My last final is tomorrow. I need to study. I haven’t had the most productive last few days. And, I need to pack…” She trailed off with the last part hoping Carmilla would ask for more information. 

Carmilla doesn’t move. Laura is certain she has fallen back asleep. She scribbles a note about meeting LaF and Perry at the library and that she can join them later if she wants, but she will not be back for several hours. Laura doubts the Vampire will be awake before she gets back though, shrugs, grabbing her laptop, books and bag and heads for the door. 

She stops at the side of the bed and stoops down to place a ginger kiss on the top of Carmillas hand, she’d have kissed her elsewhere if her face wasn’t buried by a yellow fluffy pillow. 

********************************************************************************************************

Laura finds Perry and LaF at the round table on the 3rd floor in the furthest back corner. They are already surrounded by books, scribblers and texts and heavily engrossed in study when Laura slides into a chair next to Perry. 

“You made it,” it sounded more like a question coming from LaF then a statement, “I just didn’t know if you would bother.” They said explaining further.

Perry shoots them a glance soaked with BE NORMAL and smiles in Laura’s direction. 

“Of course… I have one last final. I can’t miss it, or fail it. Stating that my first semester away at college didn't academically go exactly as I planned would be a massive understatement.” Laura is organizing her Psychology texts around her now. An elective she had taken, someone told her it was a really easy elective to pass, but that was before she arrived to Silas and discovered that not only was the school a magnet and epicenter of supernatural crazies, but she would literally be in the center of it all. All she had to do at this point was pass the final and she would have survived. 

Perry smiles at Laura again and ducks back into her own books. LaF is furiously writing notes in their notebook and nodding their head along with the ipod music going in through one ear bud. They stay like this for several hours not budging before Perry pushes herself up from the table and stretches. 

“Snacks I think!” it wasn’t a question. She nodded at the two and wandered off.

LaF waited for Perry to be out of earshot and leaned onto the table to get Laura's attention. “What is the news?” 

Laura dropped her highlighter and exhaled sharply. 

“Honestly, we haven’t talked much.”

“Woah, I didn’t expect that” Laf is leaning back in the chair now with a smug look in their face. “I mean, I called the ‘Crushes on Vampires”, but, I don’t know I would have called the ‘Jumps into bed with Vampires’ so much.”

Laura is contorting her face into a combination of shocked, disgusted and appalled. She lets out a mixture of a over dramatic exhale and raspberry that has LaF staring at her like she is no longer human.

“NO!” she says too loud. Students at tables and cubicles close enough turn to shush them and she continues leaning forward on her books now whispering. “We need to talk, there is a lot to talk about, but mostly it’s just been a lot of being glad she is alive, and acknowledging that there is a lot to talk about.”

She sits back a bit now. “I did bait her into thinking I was asking her out. We trapped her and actually held her captive for 10 days… starving her.”

“I guess that adds some complication.” LaF agrees.

“And now she says there are things she needs to tell me. Don’t get me wrong, I am not entirely worried about it. I can’t think of too much she could say that would be more mind blowing than what I already know. I am attending a University with Vampires, evil Deans, exploding mushrooms, ghosts in the library… Do I need to continue…”

LaF skips over acknowledging Laura’s mention of JP as they know that Laura needs to get some things of her chest. “Having a lot to talk about can be a good thing. You definitely want to make sure you know each other well.” Laura knows that LaF is talking about the conflict that they have had with Perry over the last few months. The battle underground had really brought them closer, but it certainly didn’t come without it’s rough patches. 

“All of this is about as far away from where I thought any part of my first semester away at school would look like. Everything about this school, meeting Carmilla and everything we have all gone through together.” She’s rubbing her hands over her face now, “And I know how I feel. I mean, I know what I am feeling.”

She looks back at LaF now who is looking just behind her with a look of concern. Whirling around in her seat, Laura has barely enough time to decide if she is worried that Carmilla may have heard her last words or she is simply glad that she had come when she realizes that Danny is standing with Perry arms loaded with snacks. 

She forces an awkward grin and turns back around. 

“Look who I ran into at the cafe” Perry sounds nervous “She wanted to come along when I told her you were with us Laura.”

Laura smiles at Danny again when she sits down next to LaF. “I’m glad you came.” she stammers.

Danny hasn’t said a word. She is smiling though it looks forced. This is one of the conversations Laura knew was going to come. It wasn’t just Carmilla that she needed to talk with. She started to count blessings for the fact that the conversation surely was not to be had right now as they were not alone, when Perry informs LaF that she forgot napkins and could she assist her with that. 

“You need my help to get napkins?” LaF balked at her. 

Perry shot them a nervous smile and tugged on their sleeve. 

“Oh yeah. I should come, I should also go to the bathroom and maybe get a crack of fresh air.” They are up now being dragged away by the girl. 

The table is silent a couple of moments before both girls start in at exactly the same time. 

“Danny, I’m…”

“Laura, I just want to…”

“Sorry you go first” 

“No no, it’s ok, you can go”

They both start again and then laugh and hang their heads. 

“Laura, I told you I was sorry.” She’s fiddling with a bag of chocolate covered pretzels “What I think I need to tell you is why I am sorry.”

“Oh?”

“I’m sorry because I got caught up in something I wanted faster than I anticipated, and I ended up being the exact thing I hate. I know you don’t need to be looked over, I know you have a Dad. And I think your Dad did a pretty amazing job because you are an incredibly kind, smart, caring woman and completely capable of taking care of yourself. I got lost in this almost moment we had and didn’t want to let go and that wasn’t fair.”

“Danny…”

“No, wait. I probably noticed the way you were looking at her before you even did. And you don’t owe me anything. Yes, I like you. And, I think you liked me. Please don’t answer that.”

Laura smiles and looks away.

“But you don’t owe me anything. It didn’t get off the ground. I’m sorry I made you feel like you did something wrong. And, I am even more sorry that I acted that way.” She waits several long quiet moments before looking up. Laura is looking at her kindly. 

“Danny, I am sorry too. I did enjoy every moment we spent together. It just didn’t go further than that. And, really? You noticed before I did? Wait, don’t answer that” She reaches for some chocolate chip cookies, opens the bag and motions to Danny to take one, she does. 

“I want very much for this awkward feeling to go away now.” Laura shoves a cookie into her mouth in one bite. 

Danny leaps up, slips a couple chairs down and is sitting next to Laura. She grabs hold of the tiny girl and squeezes tight. 

“Me too,” she says “I heard hugs fix everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave feedback.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmillas thumb caresses the side of Laura’s face, Laura responds by leaning into the caress. She brings her lips to the girls forehead and places a series of soft kisses, from the forehead to the left temple, to the cheekbone and to the tip of her nose. She pauses then, hovering above Laura’s lips, wanting to extend time and savour every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was overly optimistic when I thought I would be able to update this twice a week. Life get's busy. Sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback.

CHAPTER 4

Laura’s stomach is grumbling at her as she crosses the quad in the center of the Silas Campus. She has been studying for hours and knows that the foods she had been consuming all day were full of sugar. This helped with cramming for her final exam the following morning, however, has also resulted in a impeding sugar crash and she will now need real food before she crashes. 

She isn’t sure if she is surprised or just disappointed that she hasn’t heard from Carmilla all day. Either way shes hoping The Vampire is in their room when she gets there because at this point she isn’t afraid to admit to anyone that she really did miss her. 

She is walking briskly now as the day is late and the temperatures have dropped rather low. She pulls her coat in tightly around her neck and shivers. 

“You’re in a hurry.” 

She hears a familiar voice from behind her. She stops and turns in the direction of the voice. There stands Carmilla, she is wearing all black as she normally does. She has a light jacket on without a hat, scarf or gloves. She smiles at Laura and shoves her hands in her pockets looking down at her feet.

“It’s cold out here. I guess it doesn’t bother you.” Laura wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement. Carmilla, although not wearing any additional layers or accessories like scarves and gloves, didn’t appear to be affected by the chill like the students bustling through the quad. Her dark brown hair sat perfectly in place, her face was pale as it always was, but not red or flushed from the cold, much like Laura was certain hers had to be. 

“Oh, I can feel the cold. But, you wouldn’t catch me dead in a bunch of ridiculous unflattering layers.” She blinks and shrugs, “I feel it, it simply doesn’t hurt.”

Laura is self conscious then of her large over stuffed winter coat. She has a large floppy hat on her head and a matching scarf wrapped several times around her neck. She has big fluffy mittens on because she likes to rub her fingers together inside the fuzzy material. 

She glances down at her mittens, “If we were all so lucky.”

“You cupcake, look positively adorable. Bundled up and all.” she smirked walking towards Laura.

“No, you said I look ridiculous.”

“First of all, I was talking about myself. Second, my mouth reacts faster than my brain most of the time. Trust me, this ‘cold human girl’ thing you have going on is really working for me.” 

Carmilla is arching an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip and gazing at Laura from top to bottom. 

“Ah huh”

“Yes, because it means you might need some warmth.”

“Oh I see!” Laura quips sarcastically. 

Carmilla is standing directly in front of Laura now. She is staring intensely into Laura’s eyes, her one eye brows raises slightly then more pronounced. She leans in and plants a firm kiss on Lauras cheek. 

“You were gone a long time.”

“I know. I’m starving. I have been eating snacks all day and I am about to crash from this sugar high.” 

They are standing in the middle of the quad, students bustling past them. Laura looks Carmilla over and then glances toward the dorm building. 

“I actually was on my way back to the room to see if you wanted to… go eat...somewhere...or something.” Why was she so nervous again she asked herself. “I missed you.”

“Creampuff, you are adorable.” Carmilla is smirking now at her. “I wasn’t exactly out here playing in the snow you must realize.” Laura smiles now knowing that Carmilla had been looking for her and shrugs the scarf around her neck up under her chin. 

Carmilla reaches for Laura's mitted hand and pulls her towards the dorm building. Laura started to speak, she wanted to tell Carmilla that there most certainly was not anything in the room that was not completely saturated in sugar. In fact, she was pretty sure the only edible foods in the room were grape soda, cookies and peanut butter, maybe nutella. Carmilla seemed to guess what the smaller girl was about to say and instead shakes her head fiercely from side to side. 

“Do you always spoil surprises?”

********************************************************************************************************

Carmilla opens the door to the dorm room and steps to the side motioning Laura ahead of her. When Laura enters the room she can smell the faint smell of pasta undeniably covered in cheese. She begins to salivate almost immediately. 

“Oh Carm, something smells so good.”

“I picked up some pasta. I passed on the garlic bread though.” She motions for Laura to sit down as she goes to the kitchenette and dishes out two plates. Bringing back the plates she hands both to Laura who is sitting with her back against the dresser and next to the wall. She scoots in close next to the girl and takes her plate back. 

“I know you were studying all day, and that you have one last exam. I wanted to do something...nice.” 

“It’s exactly what I needed. Thank you.”

“Yeah well, don’t expect it all the time.” The sides of Carmillas mouth rose slightly as she fought to hide her joking smirk.

“Oh no. From you? Never.”

The girls finish their pasta while Laura tells Carmilla about running into Danny. She tells her about the awkward inevitable conversation she had with the other girl and finishes by telling her that she was relieved they could now move on and go back to being friends. Carmilla doesn’t say a word while the story unfolds. Laura quickly realizes how the story relates to Carmilla and comes to an abrupt stop. Silent the two girls push the remainder of their food around on their plates before Carmilla raises taking both plates to the kitchenette.

She pauses, looking out the window “Glad you two sorted things out. But, don’t go expecting me to be her bosom buddy.”

It’s the first time Laura has sensed something so negative from Carmilla since she got back. A huge part of her wants to leap up and argue with her and the other much smaller part is actually amused thinking of Carmilla reprising her grumpy sarcastic roommate role. She is careful to ensure that Carmilla doesn't hear the small chuckle that escapes from her throat, she doesn’t want to encourage The Vampire any further. She isn’t exactly certain what she expected Carmilla to think or say about the exchange and she certainly doesn’t expect that Carmilla would be void of any resentment regarding any of the things that has transpired between her and any of her friends. She assumes this is another topic that will only become more clear with talking and time. 

********************************************************************************************************

Laura emerges from the bathroom in her pajama bottoms and tank top to find Carmilla sitting on her bed. 

“So Carm…” she starts as she sits next to The Vampire. “I spoke to my dad earlier about the Holiday break. He is really excited to be coming to pick me up, he told me about decorating the house and how strange it was that I wasn’t there. I told him that you were going to be alone here because you had no family to visit.”

“Oh you did?”

“Yes, he thinks you should come back with us. If you want to?”

“I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be, than with you.” Carmilla looks up from her hands she has been staring at laid in her lap. The look on her face resembles the one she had when Laura had asked Carmilla if she would go to that party with her, before she realized that it had all turned into an extensive plan to trap and kidnap her. 

“I was really hoping you would say that.” She tried to push the thoughts of Carmilla tied to her desk chair from her mind. Guilt and shame was flooding in and she pressed for it not to consume her. 

Carmilla raises her right hand up and cups the side of Laura’s face. 

“You are so beautiful.” Laura blushes at Carmilla compliment.

“No, Im…”

“Amazing.”

Carmillas eyes are sparkling as she grins devilishly at the younger girl next to her. Laura is instantly thinking about the first night they kissed. She is recalling the feel of Carmillas soft full lips on her own and closes her eyes to better see the memory. 

Carmillas thumb caresses the side of Laura’s face, Laura responds by leaning into the caress. She brings her lips to the girls forehead and places a series of soft kisses, from the forehead to the left temple, to the cheekbone and to the tip of her nose. She pauses then, hovering above Laura’s lips, wanting to extend time and savour every moment of it. When her lips meet with Laura's it is a gentle closed mouth kiss. Laura slumps into Carmillas embrace. Carmilla turns on her seat so that her left leg is pulled under her, the right over the side of the bed and facing Laura directly. Laura mirrors Carmillas position and leans further into the kiss. 

Carmillas mouth lifts and plants more gentle but firm kisses on Laura's lips. She kisses down her jaw line to her ear and opens her lips around the ear lobe. 

Laura gasps. 

Their lips meet again, firm kisses and then Carmilla is sucking on Laura’s bottom lip. Laura's mouth opens in a sigh. Carmilla is using her lips to kiss the bottom lip and then the top, her lips close around Laura’s letting her tongue glide into the other girls mouth. Laura’s tongue meets with her eagerly. Laura feels traces of electricity where Carmillas tongue touches hers and then moves on. In just moments it feels like her whole mouth is on fire. Carmilla’s hands find Laura’s waist pulling her tight against her chest. 

Carmilla is fully aware of the increased heart rate of the girl in her arms. She can hear the beating of her heart and feel the thumping through her chest against her own. Laura’s fingers find their way to the back of Carmilla’s hair, lacing and massaging her head pulling her in close. Carmilla’s right hand, fingers spanned wide, grazes up Laura's side from her waist. 

Laura exhales sharply into Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla smirks kissing down Laura’s neck to the base of her throat. Laura’s grip around her head and in her hair remains firm. With her mouth now free of kisses she is moaning and gasping into the air. Carmilla’s hand comes further up her side, stopping just below her breast. Carmilla can feel how excited Laura is, she can feel her body quiver under her touch and smell her desire deepening. She smirks again against the girls skin. She is blessed to have the advantage of knowing how much Laura desires her in the moment and is relieved that the girl can not smell her own dripping desire between her legs. 

“Cupcake, If I don’t stop now...I won’t be able to.” Carmilla is kissing the pulse point at the base of Laura’s neck. She can feel the bumps where she had once bitten into the girls flesh and a twinge of electricity sparks in her belly. She kisses the spot now fiercely, sucking back and nibbling. 

“Do...Don’t...Stop. Don’t. Do not … stop.” Laura is having a hard time speaking. Carmilla can feel the girl clenching her legs together and raising off the mattress. She feels the her thrusting herself forward and a heavy pant slips from her lips in response. She brings her mouth back to the girls neck, she is sucking hard again. Laura is moaning in her arms, her hands now slide down The Vampires neck and around her waist and her fingers bunch in the fabric of Carmilla’s top. 

Carmilla sucks back on the flesh of Laura’s neck leaving raised red blotches in her wake. Every cell in her body feels like it is on fire when she is touching Laura. Her body feels alive in ways that she has not felt in so many years. Laura’s scent overwhelms her senses and she can not think of anything but the girl in her arms. 

Laura fears her heart may bounce from her chest with each exaggerated and excited beat it gives from her chest. Her body feels light and if she wasn’t aware of the bed beneath her she might have adamantly insisted she was floating. Everything in her body and soul begs for the girl beside her to never stop touching her, to never stop making her body ache and sing simultaneously. 

Laura forces her hands from Carmilla’s shirt and cups Carmilla’s face forcefully. She presses her face firmly onto the other girls lips, open with want and desire. She takes Carmilla’s mouth by storm, tracing her lips with the tip of her tongue first and then pushing inside to explore at her own pace.

The force and assertion Laura uses surprises Carmilla at first, her body reacting with a jolt. The feeling is quickly replaced with amusement and desire. Laura is very headstrong and determined, and would assumingly be so in intimate moments as well. This doesn’t change the fact however, that in all the times she had dreamt or imagined kissing Laura, she envisioned her to be a far more gentle and nervous girl. All things considered, Carmilla had to admit that both intimate versions of Laura she had met thus far were beyond enjoyable. 

Carmilla moved next, both hands moving from around Laura’s waist to her lower back. In one quick movement she lifted Laura from the bed, moving her to the center and angling her hands in a manner of laying Laura down firmly on her back. Laura’s head drops onto the yellow pillow, Carmillas left hand is splayed next to Laura’s head. Carmilla is leaning on the arm to hold herself up, while the other remains draped around the girls side heavily. In the quick move their lips had not detached, however, when Laura felt her head hit the pillow and realized their new position, she gasped and at last lost connection with Carmillas lips. 

“Woah” Laura exhaled deeply.

Carmilla is grinning again, her eyebrow arches again as she leans in to place soft kisses on Laura’s neck. Before her lips can meet with Laura’s skin she can see the marks her earlier kisses have left on her skin, and she worries she has hurt her. 

The hand draped around her middle moves up and traces gently over the marks on Laura’s neck. 

Carmilla frowns, “Did I hurt you?”

Laura looks confused, she closed her eyes when Carmilla leaned in to kiss her and opens them now at the touch of Carmilla’s finger tips and question. 

“Hurt me?” she now takes her own hand from the side of Carmillas face and searches for what Carmilla is tracing on her neck. “No. What is it?”

“It’s red. I think I was too hard.”

“Too hard?” Laura is giggling now, “Not too hard!”

Carmilla isn’t convinced, she moves Laura’s fingers with her lips as she places soft kisses on each of the red marks adorned on the smaller girls neck. When she pulls back Laura can see that Carmilla is still frowning. 

“You didn’t hurt me. And not only did you NOT hurt me…” She trails off and Carmilla can see the shy nervous Laura has returned. “It felt amazing Carm.”

Carmilla lets her elbow slack and leans on it as her hand moves to hold her head up instead. She moves from on top of Laura to laying on her side, gazing at Laura. 

“Probably for the best.” she sighs

Laura feels a pang in her chest as she realizes the moment has passed. She closes her eyes, her hands wander up to her face rubbing fiercely to steady the beating in her chest and rapid breathing.

Carmilla didn’t want to stop, she wanted to keep going. She wanted to know what it felt like to feel Laura’s bare skin against hers. She wanted to know what sounds could escape the girls lips as she kissed, touched, teased and tasted every square inch of her body. She wanted to keep going, and that was exactly why she had to stop. If she thought she could go just a little bit longer and still manage to stop herself before things went too far she was kidding herself. It could go too far, there is a point you can reach where if you continued it would be ‘the point of no return’. And some things cannot be undone, somethings as she knew could only happen once. 

“Laura” Laura sighed at the sound of her name coming from Carmilla’s lips. She was so accustomed to hearing all the nicknames she had been given that when The Vampire said her actual name she could not help but feel somehow special. “I want to keep going. Trust me.” she emphasized the last two words to give them strong meaning. 

Laura wanted her to keep going, her body still felt like it was on fire. She was fully aware of how much her body was reacting to every touch received. Her soul was begging her to go on, but, her head told her that Carmilla was right. It wasn’t just the early morning exam that had her brain urging her to stop. Her mind started making a mental list of reasons why it was better to stop. You have so much to talk about. Things to discuss. Apologies. Explanations. Secrets. Good or bad. Are you going too fast? Don’t go too fast. Laura let the thoughts dwindle away not wanting to think too much of reality at the moment. 

“Can I hold you until you fall asleep?” Carmilla asked before touching Laura again.

Laura moved her hands from her face revealing a goofy smile.

“You better.” She flipped onto her side, facing away from Carmilla. She reached behind her back for Carmillas hand and brought it to her tummy, holding it firmly in place. Carmilla inched closer spooning Laura. She leaned forward kissing Laura's temple and then rested her head on the pillow behind the girl. 

“Laura?”

“Ah huh?”

“Sweet dreams.” Carmilla wondered what the girl dreamt of when she closed her eyes to sleep still feeling as aroused as The Vampire knew she still was. The idea made her smirk and she closed her eyes to play the image out in her mind while Laura curled into her and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
